crooked_steps_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Aculeus ex Flambeau
'Appearance' A passing glance at Aculeus may only garner the term 'large' as his giants blood shines through without any doubt to its nature, of rather more dubious origin are series of softly glowing white scar like bite and claw marks that cover near every vital portion of his body, similar in looks to a massive wolf. Closer inspection from the top down would reveal long plaits through his dark hair, furrowed brow, grim expression and alert gaze framed by a sturdy jaw all of which belie a certain sadness about him. Adorning his well muscled exterior is a suit of worn but well cared for Leather scale clasped around numerous layers of fur and swathes of multi shaded green and black cotton, not least of which a large travelers cloak (passed to him from his parens) and an immense burlap wrapped sword with jet black hilt, below that a thick boiled leather girdle, furred chaussers and greaves to finish it off. Though adorned entirely in leathers and fabric one could only describe the result as 'neat' a hallmark of most military men. Most seem to see Aculeus as a reliable individual and though intimidating, easy to trust possibly due to his measured and care worn approach to matters despite his young age. 'Twilight Scars' All of Aculeus's twilight scars occurred within a matter of seconds of one another during a disastrous attempt to teleport. The first of which is an almost imperceptible pressure that emanates from him, like gravity pressing others away from his person. The second being a thin layer of permafrost that crystallizes upon anything he touches, even through his clothes. 'Personality' Impassive is the hallmark of Aculeus, a poker-face like a slab of granite hides the inner turmoil of his thoughts. Internally a living contradiction in action and method, constantly questioning the status quo even while upholding it so rigidly, a lone wolf of sorts that yearns for companionship, a man of duty that seeks purpose. A good deal of this rocky exterior comes from his parens Ferrustipes who though encouraging tended towards unrelenting training and challenges, while fine for someone driven and set on a path, the experience left Aculeus scarred and at consistent odds with his own strength, never quite feeling worthy or at all powerful. 'Magical Powers' Practicality seems to be the focus of Aculeus's spellcasting, subscribing heavily to the school of Ramius, though little of his time is spent in the lab, his powers grow steadily. 'Background' Apart from from the long scars covering him, people have either showed little interest or not had the gumption to ask Aculeus more about his past, taking him at face value as the quintessential knight. Its hard to think of Aculeus as anything but muddle aged man, but his ideals and hopes are entirely teenage, ever trying to aspire to those hopes even in the face of so much cynicism and selfishness. In a flip of expected terms, the half giant magus has something of an inferiority complex, being the largest he was often the target of the very first attack of anyone trying to establish a position in the pecking order, in some warped attempt to prove themselves, however the once peaceful Miles never wanted to fight back, it was also in this time that he saw others weaker than himself, hurt or abused, shrugging of that insecurity as best he could in order to help, this was the seed his whole philosophy flowered into. 'Reputation' Miles: taking part in a number of slayings of marched magi and working hard to protect others and the realm from diabolists House Flambeau Acclaim: by joining the Miles, slaying a number of magical beasts and taking part in, and reaching the finals of journeyman Certamen at the Tribunal 'Ambitions' Category:Provençal Tribunal Category:Milites Category:House Flambeau